Rupertland (metropolis)
The Rupertland metropolis (formerly Grand Wye) is a major metropolitan area located on Rupertland Island in the Province of the New Rupertland, situated on the River Wye. It is the capital of New Rupertland and of Rupert Nation. Rupertland has a urban area of over 30 million people. It was the largest metropolitan area on the earth from 1410 to 1853, when it was surpassed by London. It was first settled as the capital of Weseopia in the 400s CE, in Weseopian Castle (presently the Lave Residence of Rupert Palace). The city only had a population of a couple thousand until the 1300s when its significance grew as a divine city of King Rupert I the Divine as Rupertism began to grow exponentially across the new Rupertland Empire. Today the Rupertland city proper has a population of 2.479 million (composed of the main boroughs: City of Rupert, City of Lincoln, City of Pompeii, Hill St. Paul, City of Lacksbury, Jacques, Wye, and Ruberta-on-Wye), and the extended city (composed of the 29 boroughs) has a population of 9 million, and is one of the most dense cities that is from the Renaissance. However, the surrounding cities sprawl extremely far and are typical suburbs, mostly rebuilt in the 1970s from old farm land turned into detached homes. In 2015 Rupertland City surpassed its previous peak population of 6.10 million from 1902. It is now a City of Delongonian Heritage, a title it shares with Mindon, Oilman, and West New London. The difference between the city proper and the extended city is a small one, but basically the boroughs of the city proper have much less power than those of the extended city. The city proper is governed by the Body of the Divine City (BDC), which is a subunit of the City of Rupertland. They have oversight over the eight component boroughs, which the other boroughs of the extended city do not. However, the boroughs of Soho, New Soho, St. Paul, Holyrood, and to a lesser extent, Dartford and Goulding, are subject to severe oversight by the BDC due to their proximity to the divine city. It is the official position of the BDC that these boroughs should be under their purview. Today, Rupertland holds the status of a Global City. It is also one of the most visited cities in Delongo, surpassed only by the UBA, UMA, and UNLA, with over 20 million visitors every year. It continues to compared to Rome, as head of one of the world's most powerful Empires from 1303-1817, when it collapsed to the Blix Empire. It continues to grow as a major city even after multiple attempts of Blixian Oppression from 1814-1990. UNESCO declared the boroughs of Rupert, Pompeii, and Lincoln as some of the World's most important Heritage sites. The city remains the head of the Church of Rupert (Rupertism), which is the third largest Christian Church in Delongo with over 15 million adherents.The entire Rupertland City is owned by the Queen's Trust. In theory, at any time, the monarch of Rupertland may claim any building (or all buildings) as her own, and therefore forcibly remove anyone from the city. All citizens of the city are, legally speaking, renters of the Queen's property. For this reason, the monarch of Rupertland was able to survive the downturn of Monarchism in Rupertland and in Delongo. In terms of GDP, the monarchy contributes billions to the national economy. History Pre-Rupertism (460-1303) Grand Wye was established with the intentions of being the capital city of Weseopia. Most of the city population lived in the rural areas (outskirts), and farming was the dominant source of food. The population of the city was stabilized in the 700s at around 10,000, and this did not change to any great degree until Rupert's Reforms in 1303. Of course, before King Rupert I, the city now known as Rupertland--then called Grand Wye, was only the area of the present day City of Rupert (then the City of Alfred), City of Lincoln, and City of Pompeii (then the City of Wyedon) boroughs. The rest of the present day city was mostly farmland of roughly 1,000 people, to 5,000 in the 1200s. Hill St. Paul housed a large Royal cottage overlooking the entire valley since the 800s, but a fire destroyed it in 1114. The city then mostly consisted of embassies of Bishops to the Cathedral of Christ in the present-day City of Rupert. The City of Pompeii also held many hundreds of residences of the rural nobility. A model of the original Cathedral of Christ from the 900s-- the largest church ever built; was constructed in the City of Pompeii in the 1840s. Rupert's Reforms (1303-1305) Upon the arrival of the boat of King Rupert in 1303, there was a great revival of English-style governance and society began to develop on the island. The four cities which made up Grand Wye: City of Lincoln, City of Pompeii, City of Rupert, and Hill St. Paul had their borough powers mostly amalgamated to the Rupertland City Council. Monarch, Knotts, and Empire (1305-1499) As the Newland Empire grew into the world's greatest empires the city grew into the world's greatest city at an exponential rate. The city was the hub of the Newland Empirical Army during the Greatest War of Blood between the Newland settlements (the Euylize (of Delongo), the Murdochs, etc.). Post-Wartime(1500-1599) Pre-Blixian (1600-1799) Early Modern, Blixian (1800-1829) Late Modern (1830-1990) Queen Victoria is credited with easing the transition for Rupertlanders. She made many historical visit to Rupertland in 1839, 1844, 1845, 1850, 1853,1857, and 1860. She also made quieter visits in 1862, 1867, 1880, and in 1883. She was the most popular British monarch in Rupertland until Queen Elizabeth II. She famously said at a speech in 1850 that if she could, she would make Rupertland her home. Queen Victoria lead the effort to build British palaces in Rupertland, with over two dozen being opened before her death in 1901. Current (1990-) Tourism Tourism to Rupertland is mostly concentrated in the Four Cities (Hill St. Paul, City of Lincoln, City of Rupert, and to a lesser extent the City of Pompeii). The population of the Four Cities is roughly 600,000 while the commuter population adds 3.5 million and tourists add anywhere from .5 to 2.5 million people per day. This makes the number of people in the Four Cities on any given day at least 4.5 million; regularly exceeding 6 million in the summer months. This is the highest per capita daytime population growth of any region in the PDRD-- including Marci Square. Graves of Monarchs The Grave of King Rupert I is one of the most visited Graves in the World. It is a necessary pilgrimage for all adherents of Rupertism (~15 million people). The Grave of James II was only recently opened (2002) when the Forgiveness Act was passed by Rupertland, after almost 200 years of shame, which was remembered on James II Day of Shame and Anger (January 10). Rupert's Castle Rupert's Castle is one of the world's largest and tallest Castles, and is a part of the mammoth Rupert Palace, the most visited single attraction in all of Delongo. It has been the home of all ruling Monarchs of the Rupertland Empire, after being opened in 1362. It wasn't fully completed until 1491. The Lave Residence was the residence of all monarchs of the Weseopia Era, as it was then called the Weseopia Central Palace. St. Paul's Grand Cathedral-Basilica As the head of the Church of Rupert, the St. Paul's Grand Cathedral-Basilica is a major tourism site in the city. The Cathedral opened after Kind Rupert I's death, and is the world's largest religious site and is one of the most visited religious sites on earth. Statue of King Rupert In 1773, King Rupert IV commissioned a massive 132 metre statue of King Rupert I, the Divine, to be built in south east of the city near the Islands of Jacques. The statue required the construction of several small islands for the statue's feet and the materials for the project. The statue was completed in 1795 under King Isaac after several pauses on its construction. In 1797, King Isaac commissioned a statue of himself, to stand 80 meters tall behind King Rupert I. The project was cancelled by King James II to build one of himself. The statue of James II was finished in 1806, but was destroyed and removed in 1820 by Rupertlanders. King Rupert V never commented on the removal of the statue of James II. The statue does not closely resemble the reigning Rupert, however, it is a close approximation to what Rupert looked like when he took the throne from William the Humble. The decision to have King Rupert in military wear rather than royal wear was done to symbolically defend the city from eastern invaders. The statue of King Rupert has become iconic, and remains a strong symbol of the city and of the Rupertland Nation. City of Rupert The City of Rupert, which is a borough of Rupertland, is a major heritage site, and is one of the major commercial boroughs of Rupertland. In the 15th century, the borough developed dozens of canals throughout the city to allow for boat transport in the borough. Most of the canals in Pompeii and Lincoln were covered over, but the Rupert canals remain and are one of the most popular tourist attractions in Rupertland. The southern portion of the City of Rupert remains a government-focused area, especially south of the Bekk and Mortimer Canal. The northern portion of the borough, along with a significant portion of Pompeii has devolved into both a red-light district and a major commercial centre for Rupertland. City of Lincoln The borough of the City of Lincoln receives the second most tourism in the entire Rupertland metropolis. It is the largest commercial district of the metropolis. It is the epicentre of nightlife in Rupertland, and has been known as such since the 1430s. The borough is competes with Marci Square (South Blix) and Le Mur (Nouvelle Montréal Sud) for being the capital of culture in the PDRD. The borough is often called one of the best shopping experiences in the world, and is also quite cheap; considering average prices in the far north of the PDRD. Cityscape Metropolitan Area The Rupertland metropolis is vast stretching from Englo (a Tonne suburb) through to Wrexham-on-New Trent to Rupertland City to the edge of the Rupert County. Boroughs The City of Rupertland is divided into many different boroughs. The original three cities, all of which are now boroughs: City of Rupert, City of Lincoln, and City of Pompeii are all major centres of the current metropolis. Rupert and Lincoln are now major commercial centres. Lincoln was created as a commercial centre that could hold all things "new", while Rupert remained as a mix of Governmental and old commercial. Pompeii was the first suburban borough recognized as a part of Rupertland. Previously, all suburbs were fringe cities. Eventually Rupertland would take in fringe cities as boroughs, except for those West of the St. Paul Brooke, which was seen as Un-holy land, so they could not be a part of the Holy City. Below are the populations of the boroughs in 2017. Rupertland has many more boroughs than would be considered usual for a city. This is because Rupertland was settled very slowly, and settlements were small. So many dozens of different settlements existed in what is now called Rupertland. Between Grand Wye (City of Rupert) and present-day Wye in the 800s, there would have been at least 13 different townships and cities. Overtime these cities grew into each other, and when they merged into Rupertland, they would be amalgamated into the city as a borough. Sometimes boroughs have been merged (e.g. the megaborough Surrey used to be five different boroughs (Surrey, Alfregaïa, Port Mariliselle, Lower Surrey, and Capliosis; and Greater Aberdeen was so named to acknowledge its former composition of three boroughs; Wye was named because four small boroughs couldn't agree on a name that would work for them all besides this). Because most of Rupertland has been settled for time immemorial, instead we which to refer to when the area became urbanized, and generally referred to as a part of the urban area of Rupertland, rather than simply an adjacent settlement. The Cities (or South Bank) The Cities (which are often known to older Rupertlanders as the South Bank), is the commercial and governmental core of the Rupertland Empire. It has been continuously settled for time immemorial. The heart of the city is at Hill St. Paul, where four boroughs converge (including CoR, CoL, CoP, and HSP). Rarely, some Rupertlanders will dispute if the City of Lacksbury should be included as part of this collective group of boroughs. This was more ambiguous when it was called the South Bank, but in the late 1800s, the switch to calling them "The Cities" began, and the City of Lacksbury was almost always included in this grouping. Southbank Extension (SoBax) The Southbank Extension, or as it is more commonly known, Sobax (or SoBaEx, SoBax), is known as the dense inner city of Rupertland. This area is mostly mixed-use, with residential, industrial, and commercial developments across the boroughs. Sometimes Goulding is not included in the SoBax, but it is more common lately to include it in SoBax, especially since the 1960s when the borough became much more dense and urban. Northbank Soho was the first borough to become part of the city of Rupertland. Soho has been settled for almost as long as Rupertland has been. In the 1100s bridges were becoming more reliably built, and the two banks were connected. The Trinity The Trinity contains the most expensive and elite boroughs and neighbourhoods in Delongo. It is where the non-Royal rich and powerful of Rupertland go to sleep. It is the least densely populated part of Rupertland. The Trinity is so named after the Trinity Coast, which is named after the Christian trinity (God, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit). Esred Esred is believed to have been derived from "West of Holyrood." Surrey Surrey is a megaborough on the north bank. It is an amalgamation of four boroughs. The amalgamation has long been regretted by Port Mariliselle, which was one of the few remaining aspects of the city named after Queen Mariliselle. Surbury Surrey and Surbury come from being sur of the river. They are often referred to as Sur. The expression "they're out in sur" means that person is far away from here. River Wye The River Wye is one of the defining natural characteristics of Rupertland. "It gives the city it's shape." Until the late 1800s, it was Rupertland's primary drinking water sources. In 1670, it was declared that no people may live upon the Wye unless they are located in Rupertland City, which essentially blocked all development on the River Wye. Furthermore, the River Rupert has almost no developments within 50m of the river body. In 1690, major parks were opened alongside the River Rupert, most notably the Rupert Valley Parklands, the Kensington Island & Parks, the Wye/Rupert Conservation Park, and The Rupertist's Gardens, all of which are known as some of the best parks in the world, especially the first two which have received thousands of awards. In 1978, a major parkway was built for non-commercial traffic throughout all of these parks, running alongside the River Rupert. The parkway is known as the Kingsway. It is one of the most famous highways in the world due to its beautiful route, which is featured in thousands of movies and many more famous portraits and photos. City of Lincoln The Borough of the City of Lincoln has a very unique cityscape, as one of the oldest and densest regions of the city. It is incredibly dense, especially in comparison to the City of Rupert. It is the modern commercial centre of the city. Many argue that it is the new city centre for residents of Rupertland. While Rupert remains the city centre for tourists. City of Pompeii The City of Pompeii is one of the oldest parts of the city besides the City of Lincoln, Hill St. Paul, and of course the City of Rupert. The City of Pompeii is primarily residential, and had originally been home to many of the great nobles and members of the peerage of Rupertland. Today, the wealthiest of Rupertland live in these beautiful, old homes in a very dense part of the city. Heritage Act (1860) Worrying that Blix would continue to modernize the city, Rupertland passed the highly-influencial Hertiage Act in 1860, which would propose that no new roads may be created, nor may any roads be destroyed or closed unless it is for reasons of safety. Also, new buildings must be minimized, and may only be built upon what the municipality considers to be "eyesores". The Act also solidified the height restrictions which had been de facto ''in years before. Climate Transport The airports the city are most close to are the Rupertland King Rupert I the Divine International Airport and Rupertland Mariliselle International Airport, the former being the busiest. RKRI serves most of the city south of the Wye, while those north of the Wye tend to use Mariliselle International. The '''Rupertland Underground' is one of the busiest rapid-transit systems in the world, and is one of the busiest per-capita. Essentially, the entire metropolis is connected to the RU. The RU has become a major character in the story of the modern Rupertland. The train system of Rupertland is iconic and equally massive. The Highway system has suffered as a result of the Heritage Act of 1860. Rupertland has one of the worst highway systems in the world. The only highways in Rupertland are Highway A11 (in Surrey), Highway A19 (Partially in City of Pompeii for 0.3 km), and the Orbital QVW 22 which wraps around the entire city boundary. The act cannot possibly be repealed. However, recently the Rupertland City Council decided that City St., would be expanded (primarily be taking away it's very large sidewalks, and multiple intersections, being replaced with overpasses, and only a few intersections and new interchanges at "eyesores"), and would be turned into a major inner-city expressway. Goulding Ave. will also become a new highway. The City St. Tunnerl was also recently built to enable fast transport to the Four Cities. Warrington Bridge and Tunnel The Warrington Bridge opened in 2006, after five years of construction, as one of the world's longest bridges (189km) and over 97km of tunnel. It connects the Base Region of the Independence Toll to Rupertland Island, or more specifically to Tonne City, which is a mere 50km away. Since its opening, tourism in Rupertland has grown significantly. The Bridge runs from the Independence Toll (Kingview) to Else Island, where it converts to plain-level road, and then to tunnel from Else Island to Tonne City (Rupertland). Demographics Rupertland City is a diverse city. While in 1810, the city was 81.5% White; in 2015 the city is 59.2% White, 13.4% Chinese, 9.4% Middle-Eastern, 7.3% Black, 4.2% Indigenous, 3.7% Southeast Asian, 1.2% East Asian (non-Chinese), and 0.6% other. The language spoken in Rupertland City is predominantly English at 84.8%, French is spoken by 21.5% of people, Chinese dialect(s) are spoken by 6.3% of people, Arabic is spoken by 3.5% of people, and 14.3% of people can speak another language besides those listed. Rupertland City, for the first time since the 1300s, has been not-predominantly Rupertist since the GBD began. Today 35.8% are non-religious, 23.9% are Rupertist, 15.4% are Christian, 6.1% are Muslim, 6.0% are Buddhist, and 12.8% are other or not-stated. Category:Cities